


Ashes of Ylisse

by RoranReflet



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Military, Military Training, Passion, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoranReflet/pseuds/RoranReflet
Summary: My take on an excellent game that deserved more character development and world-building. This will be a living and breathing story and, considering it is my first one, I will be taking constructive criticism and advice. I look forward to sharing this tale with you all.In the years following a brutal civil war, the bonds created between a small group of men and women would change the fate of Ylisse and beyond. A story of adventure, drama, passion and war that would envy the Gods and Dragons of old.Now lets end this summary, its cliche and awkward. just read the damn story :)





	Ashes of Ylisse

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the link provided when you see the bolded ***
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl9_l7Fkr2E&index=11&list=PLCm1PMiLBV88gVQ-mQfcwC6-qRZKzdQJu
> 
> Enjoy!

*sigh*

A sound carrying equal amounts of irritation and fatigue escaped under the breath of Ylisse’s prince. He turned his eyes down to the latest report on military readiness and training of the Ylissean army. The documents measured inches in volume, detailing current doctrine, training, and evaluations of Ylisse’s standing army.

Ignoring the paperwork in front of him, he affixed his gaze out his open window of his office. The capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol displayed in all its brilliance. Barbicans stood like stone giants along the edges of the shielded city. The districts of the city lay out in full view from his keep, which erected on a hill over watching the city. The afternoon light showered across the rooftops of Ylissean homes, reflecting a bronze glow above the city. Guards meandered across the ramparts, enjoying the unusual peace the Halidom had experienced over the last few weeks.

Turning his attention back to office work, he ran a hand through his blue-hair, tightly shutting his eyes and pretending to be anywhere but where he was right now. His office looked like a complete mess. Crumpled parchment and scattered books covered the floor, the stuffiness was unbearable to the warrior-lord.

_I’ve been suffocating in this room for too long. I should be out there… I’m no good at this administrative work. I’d much rather be leading a patrol, or training some of the new blood…_ He rubbed his temples. Leadership came second nature to the robust lord. Despite his age, he had already met success in a multitude of, albeit small, engagements. At the request of the Exalt however, he was pushed into the management and logistical aspect of sustaining the Halidom’s force; a task he found absolutely dulling.

In comparison to its neighbors, the Halidom of Ylisse had a significantly smaller force. Its current Exalt had only recently taken initiatives to downsize the military. Even with the reduction of the overall fighting force, the management and responsibility of maintaining a professional force was beginning to take its toll on the Prince.

“Oh?” mumbled the young prince, re-assessing the dense stack of paperwork before him. A report from the 2ND Pegasi Platoon, Aerial Reconnaissance Company, 1st Squadron. The header of the page read, PLEGIAN ACTIVITY IN SOUTHERN YLISSE. A scowl crept on the face of the lord. Plegia, the despotic kingdom to the southeast had only recently ceased raids against Ylisse, in an attempt to spur on a war. Chrom’s mind briefly evoked memories of his father’s brutality toward the Plegian people in a terrifying conflict.  A memory of his father executing an innocent Plegian noble caused him to shudder. No doubt the Plegian people bear resentment toward Ylisse, certainly a reason to seek revenge.

_Why stop all of a sudden? Surely, they must be planning something,_ he reasoned. 

“Chrom? You still cooped up in here?” a voice echoed through the disheveled office, its owner a brawny male carrying a blunt single-edged axe across his shoulder. A wicked grin shown across his face that was exchanged with a glare from the usually stoic lord.

“I’m not interested V, I have these damn reports to review” the glare replaced with an exhaustive expression. He dipped his quill, just about to sign one of files when he was interrupted abruptly.

*Slam* “Wha- GODSDAMMIT MAN!” The beard of the axe embedded itself on the corner of the desk, more than startling the prince. Instinctively reaching for his rapier at his side, he rose up and turned to face the burly blonde. The expression he was met with more wicked then the last, becoming toothier and wider.

“C’mon Chrom, you didn’t even know what teach was gonna ask ya first”, the mans statement came so coolly, it only infuriated Chrom even more.

“Because I know you want to spar again! We fought for seven rounds already this morning and Frederick put us through that… that gauntlet this afterwards. How can you not be tired?” Just remembering what the knight put them through reminded his muscles of the soreness the had been experiencing all day, surely to be worse in the morning.

“Teach is never too tired for another round with my man! Besides its not good for ya to be all stuck up in here. What you need to another lesson from ole’ Teach himself”. Chrom could see it on his face, the excitedness of his friend rising exponentially in the prolonged seconds of him standing up and meeting to face him.

_Honestly, anything is better then this shit_. _Maybe just another quick victory to capitalize, maybe that’ll slow him down for a couple days_ … His mind quickly assessed.

“Alright, I’ll play your game. However, I’ve got a condition…” Chrom began a slow smile and the edge of his mouth. _Maybe a week if this works_

“Teach is always down for a wager”, he reached for his training axe, removing it from the polished wooden desk without much effort. “Lay it on me” his excitement mounting up in his voice.

“If I win, you’ll look through these reports and update the training schedule”, the lord unsheathed his rapier, waving his free hand in a whimsical like manner, readying a spell.

“And if Teach wins?”, the he blurted. He paced backwards facing Chrom still, waving his free hand in a similar manner to Chrom.

“Facti Estis!” The lord commanded his rapier, wiping his hand across the entire length of the blade, a small glow coming from his hand. The once razor edge was now coated in a faint blue light, effectively dulling the blade.

It was a simple spell really, one that was taught in the basic courses for all Ylissean servicemen and women. A ward was placed around the edge of a real weapon, therefore augmenting training. The real weight and grip of your assigned weapon, with the safety of the ward added a taste of realness and grit to training.

“If you win Vaike… which you won’t” Chrom stated nonchalantly, “I’ll buy you a barrel of Ylisse’s finest ale.”

Vaike’s expression could not be contained. A dark chuckle was followed by a happy little jig as he waved his hand across the axe, now alit with a cobalt glow.

“It has to be Duke’s Dark Ale, you know that’s my favorite! C’mon, down to the grounds!”

The beast of a man barreled out of the office and down the torchlit corridors of Castle Ylisse. Chrom’s earlier anger was replaced with a childish eagerness as he began to step outside of his office. He took one look back at the room before he made his way down to the training grounds.

*sigh* _I’ll have Frederick clean that up..._

 

_*Someplace... Somewhere*_

 

_Colors… so bright… am I alive_. _Can I... feel?_ His eyes gradually opened, squinting under intense light. He could begin to describe the sensations around him at once. _Am I... flying_? He took a glance to his feet. The sight was enough to shake him to his core.

Nothingness, just space lay before him. He attempted to ‘stand’ up from the supine state he felt himself in. Awkwardly flailing his arms, he worked himself into a position he felt was upright. He began to focus on his surroundings. Eyes widening, they fully took in the wonder before him.

Before him lay the cosmos, ethereal clouds bloomed before his eyes in colors he could not even imagine. Orbs of intense lighted floated both near and far, emitting various auras. They moved in synchronization towards him, as if they had become aware of his awakening.

The speed at with they approached the made causing him to flinch and bring his arms to his face. In the quick moment he brought his hands up, he glimpsed the sigil on his left arm. It glowed with an ominous purple hue.

Before he could even process that even further, an orb presented itself no more than a few feet from his face. *******

“Robin… Robin please slow down honey” … The voice echoed through his mind. It was the sweetest voice, one of love and caring. One of familiarity, but he could not interpret its owner.

“He is just a boy! You can’t do this to him!” Another orb flashed by his head; a sense of dread rolled across his body. _Wait, I know this from somewhere_.

A third orb, floated from beneath him and began a pendulum motion in front of him. He squinted focusing on the hypnotic display before him. Then, he saw it.

The silhouette of a woman stared back at him through the orb. Wavering back and forth, the image reached out with both hands toward him.

“ROBIN! Think of me, I am always with you!”. Just then, the orb shattered. Tears welled in his eyes as the tender voice resounded over and over as the pieces of the orb fell.

“You are always one of us! Our bonds give us strength”, another orb shouted behind him.

Soon the other orbs began to distort and move rapidly in a disorganized, they sounded off voices of terror and violent screeches.

“He is our only chance left, he MUST be the chosen one!” “PLEASE NO MORE IT HURTS” “Stand by me!” “Stop… please…” “Never let go of me Robin…”

The orbs began to physically bombard him and strike him all across his body. Flashing images of people burning alive, tortured, and slaughtered seized his mind. Orbs showing a war-torn world and piles of corpses charged him and howled.

 The sounds of the tortured and damned pierced the mans skull. He could only stay floating covering his ears, but that did not stop the unrelenting screams.

As soon as the attacks started, there was then nothing. No sound. No pain. Opening his eyes and mustering the courage to look around once more, he found nothing had changed, yet, the insignia on his arm remained glowing. Paying closer to attention to it, all he could ascertain was it was ancient, and it was foreboding. It resonated an air of

“It is time for you to change the fate of this world. I will be watching over you.” A feminine voice rang out from all directions. “Will you bring the world to end, will you usher in an era without doom, or will you end the lives of countless for your namesake?”

“Will you find love? Or will you find hate?” The questioners tone carried no emotion, just a detached weight.

“HE HAS NO CHOICE! HIS FATE IS DETERMINED! HE WILL CARRY OUT MY WILL” A new voice boomed through voice, causing the man to shudder and cover his face. The sound carried the heaviness of a thousand of years of hate, contempt, and bitterness.

An earsplitting roar shook the realm. The sound wracked the man, sending bone-rattling vibrations throughout his body. The pure force caused him to fade from consciousness. The last thing he saw was the silhouetted figure of the same woman before darkness consumed his vision.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah a slow buildup. But, isn't that to be expected in a more "world-building" feel? haha idk. I feel like alot of these fanfics begin with the scene where chrom and robin are fighting validar, but i wanted to step away from that. I maaaay bring it up but tweak it a bit to how i 'directed' the scene. 
> 
> Also expect alot of overly dramatic music, especially from Naruto and other animes/video games. I will try and add some of my favorite bands in there, but this might be difficult to be listening to lyrics and trying to read. but, some of them will work soo well with certain scenes. I will try and post once or twice a month as my job is very taxing on my time. This is solely meant for the enjoyment of myself and the reader. 
> 
> I digress. Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Don't critic tooo hard, its my first fanfic and i was quite nervous about posting it, but this community seems so nice from my experience with it. Thanks and bless you all!


End file.
